


Karma Police, Arrest This Man

by MyFuneralJag



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Fucked Up, I literally only refer to Paul as Twisted Sister, Justice for Marko, M/M, Marko/Paul is only implied, Nanook is absent, Paul is really pissed at the Frogs, Revenge, Vampires are cruel, Why Did I Write This?, i suck at writing ngl, jesus christ this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFuneralJag/pseuds/MyFuneralJag
Summary: Marko is avenged.





	Karma Police, Arrest This Man

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from the Radiohead song “Karma Police”.

The biggest and baddest monster hunters weren’t supposed to be scared, were they?  _Pfft—naw._ The Frogs didn’t have one fragile bone in their bodies. They were mentally prepared for practically anything, Edgar more than Alan—but that didn’t matter; they could annihilate anyone and anything that decided to mess with them,  _right?_ Right...

They successfully managed to off one of bloodsuckers, what’s three more? This was a piece of cake—not even a piece of cake, more like a crumb. They’d have those mullet-sporting bastards begging for mercy in no time at all. 

This was child’s play.

Edgar couldn’t wait to see the look on their faces as he drove a garlic laced stake into their hearts, and he  _wasn’t_ going to miss their hearts, again. 

He had used his bad arm on Marko. It was almost pathetic that he actually missed the kid’s heart, definitely killed him though (he hoped). It was probably Sam’s fault that he missed; Blondie was too busy whining about how “killing Marko is a bad idea; we should just leave”.  _Goddammit, Sam._

(‘sides, killin’ was just  _way_ too much fun.)

The American Way will triumph, and no shit-sucker was getting in their way.

 _Well,_ except for Twisted Sister. 

“ _Haha_. You’re mine!” Twisted Sister declared, pointing a finger in their direction, fangs bared.

 _Okay..._ maybe the Frogs were afraid, just the tiniest bit—Edgar shot a glance at his brother, dude looked like he was gonna either  faint or puke his guts out, maybe both—fine, they were afraid. Edgar wasn’t going to let the vamp know that, though. 

The brothers backed away, but every step they took, the vampire took two more. Before the two of them slammed their backs into the wall, Edgar pulled one of his stakes out, and pointed it up against Twisted Sister’s chest.

Dickweed snatched the stake out of Edgar’s grasp, and dropped it onto the ground, like it was nothing.  _What a douche._

”You killed Marko!” the vampire accused, pushing the blame right onto Edgar. 

Yeah, he did. Edgar was proud about it, too (maybe a little sweaty, but he wasn’t going get into that).

The Frogs inched their way into Sam’s bathroom; that place was littered with booby traps.  _Ha,_ there was no way that Shit breath was going to make it out alive.

Twisted Sister was pretty riled up about Marko. Edgar just wanted to rub the vampire’s demise in his face. “Yeah. You’re next!” he shouted at him.

” _No, you’re_ next!”

That was a pretty cliché thing to say on Vampy’s part. Edgar almost rolled his eyes at the vampire’s attempt at a venom laced retort. The dude  _definitely_ deserved to die, along with his dreadful comebacks.

The Frogs somehow managed to lure the vampire into their deathtrap of a bathroom. Edgar was pretty sure that Death breath didn’t even know that he was being led to his own demise by a couple of sweaty teenage boys.  _Dumbass._

Edgar and Alan both eyed the garlic and holy water filled bathtub. Seemed like the vampire noticed as well. He looked down and laughed at them. “Garlic don’t work, boys.” 

They launched themselves at the cocky vampire, both gripping his shirt collar. Twisted Sister had the upper hand of both age and strength, and pulled both of them up to his face, with a snarl. 

Even though the vampire had the both of them locked into his arms, he wasn’t going to win that easily. “Try holy water, Death breath!” Edgar freed himself only to bend over and splash the bath water onto the vampire’s face.

Twisted Sister let go of them immediately, hands frantically reaching up to cover up his face. The boys dropped to the floor and stared up at the mess that ensued; smoke protruded through the vampire’s fingers, a muffled cry hiding behind them. He removed his hands, revealing deep and crisp burn marks on the side of his face. He stared at them in pain, flesh sizzling.

The Frogs huddled together on the floor, trying to back as far away as possible from the vampire. Edgar couldn’t help but scream; it was a horrifying sight. 

The vampire leered down at them, fangs gritting together. The boys at his feet were now bawling, neither knew what to do. (Honestly, what could you do in this situation?)

Twisted Sister didn’t want to let anymore time be wasted, for Marko’s sake. He was on the two of them in an instant, teeth bared and claws scratching at whatever they could manage. He wanted wanted Rambo to suffer; he could care less about the other one. Seeing how dependent the two of them were towards each other, he knew  _exactly_ how to make Rambo  _really_ hurt.

The vampire held the bandanna-wearing one down, and pulled at his legs with an oh-so satisfying  _crack_.

 _“Shit!”_  Edgar cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

Death breath smirked at the look of sheer pain on the teen’s face. “Now, with you out of the way—“ he turned his attention to Rambo’s brother, “—I can  _really_ give you a taste of what  _true_ pain feels like!” 

He dove his head into the crook of the kid’s neck, almost breaking it, then and there, in the process of moving it to the side. His teeth clamped onto the flesh. All that Alan could do was cry and struggle through the vampire’s grasp.

 _”Alan!”_ Edgar mustered the cry of his brother’s name out. He couldn’t do much of anything. That fucking vampire purposely broke both of his legs so he could do absolutely jack shit!  _What a fucking pussy._ “Get your goddamned fangs out of my brother’s neck, you Dickweed!”  _Oh god,_ that sounded much cooler in his head.

To Edgar’s surprise, the vampire did. He was immediately face to face with the blonde, Alan’s fresh blood smeared all over his lips and chin. Twisted Sister smirked at him. “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” 

Edgar’s being was filled to the brim with fear. He was supposed to a hunter of the undead, but hunters weren’t scared little boys. 

Alan was still alive,  _barely_. Edgar could hear his brother’s struggles being muffled by the vampire’s hand. 

Tears began to pour out of Edgar’s eyes at an alarming rate. It was rare to find him in such a broken and pathetic state, but here he was, blubbering uncontrollably with an undead motherfucker hovering over him. 

“ _Aw...”_ Twisted Sister pouted. “Poor, poor little boy. Want me to kiss it better?” His lips morphed into a feral, sadistic grin. 

“Kiss what better?” Edgar choked out.

Still clamping his hand over Alan’s mouth, he moved closer to Edgar’s person. He focused on the teen’s pained face, and grinned once more. Twisted Sister’s eyes began wandering further south—only now, Edgar knew what the vampire had been referring to. 

Edgar winced in immediate agony, once he realized that the vampire’s teeth were now lodged deep into one of his broken legs. (They were already broken,  _damn, fuck ‘em up more, why don’t you?)_ He was crying, again. What else could he really do?  _Nothing._

Twisted Sister removed his teeth from Edgar’s leg, blooding dripping down his chin. Edgar wasn’t at all surprised when fangs were forced into his other leg. He didn’t know if he could call it a miracle when the vampire stopped drinking his blood, because Alan was the main focus, now.

 _”Stop!“_ Edgar pleaded. “Leave him alone. Kill me instead.”

The vampire turned to him. “We can’t all be heroes, kid. Might as well stop now.”

”No—I’m the one you want. I killed Marko. Alan didn’t do anything, let him go.”

(Alan was screaming something unintelligible, probably along the lines of: “Don’t sacrifice yourself for me”. If only that damn vampire would let him speak.)

“Bold words, kid,” Twisted Sister said. “But you’re too late. Took too much from him. If I kill you, you’ll both die.” He sported a pot laced grin. “Kinda like the sound of that, though.”

”No...” Edgar whimpered out.

 _”Mhmm,”_ the vampire hummed. “Won’t be long now, till he bites it. The only way to save him is if I turn him, wouldn’t do that, though. It would be such a waste to use my blood on such a pathetic, little, whiny kid.” He picked up Alan by the neck. “Now, let’s speed this up, why don’t we?”

_Snap._

Alan fell to the bathroom floor with a thud,  _silent._

Edgar curled up into a ball on the floor, tears drying. He was officially broken. 

Twisted Sister crouched down near him. “Now you know how it feels to lose someone so close and dear to you, to lose a brother, don’t you?”

Edgar remained silent.

The vampire continued on: “Now you know how I felt when I woke up to my own brother, screaming bloody murder because some punk little kid decided to stab the shit outta him.” He halfheartedly chuckled. “Thought I could save him. Stayed up with him for hours and hours, supplying him with my own blood. It just wouldn’t work, because it’s incredibly hard for vampires to heal during daylight. The fact that the hole in his chest was so big, didn’t help either. I couldn’t stand watching him struggle, so I was almost relieved when he kicked the bucket.”

The vampire got up to his feet, looking down at Edgar. “So, I guess we’re even now,  _hmm?”_ He turned on his heals and began to make his way out. “I’d like to keep it that way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mean for this to turn out so dark. Wasn’t expecting it to turn out the way that it did. May write a sequel to this, don’t know though.


End file.
